Utakata Hanabi
by Lady Scarlet Owl
Summary: 'seandainya saja kau ada di sini, kita pasti bahagia seperti mereka. Neji, aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin kau disini bersamaku.' Tenten berharap isi hatinya akan didengar oleh Neji di alam sana/SongFict/Semi-Canon/Pairing NejiTen. RnR please!


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Utakata Hanabi(song) by Supersell**

**Utakata Hanabi(story) by Izuki kamizuki**

Rated : **T**

Genre : **Romance, hurt/comfort, angst**

Pair : **NejiTen**

Warning : **SongFict, Semi Canon,** **OOC, GeJe, Typo(s), dll. **

Summary : _**'seandainya saja kau ada di sini, kita pasti bahagia seperti mereka. Neji, aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin kau disini bersamaku.'**_** Tenten berharap isi hatinya akan didengar oleh Neji di alam sana.**

**NB: disarankan sambil mendengarkan OST. Ending NS 14 Utakata Hanabi by Supersell (jika punya)**

***TRIBUTE TO OUR HERO, HYUGA NEJI***

.

.

.

Hari ini suasana desa Konohagakure sangat berbeda. Jika biasanya suasananya tidak terlalu ramai, kali ini setiap sudut desa terlihat ramai. Banyak pedagang yang membuka lapak dagangannya di pinggir jalan, serta banyak orang-orang yang nampak sedang sibuk memilih barang yang akan mereka beli.

Ya, hari ini merupakan hari yang special, karena hari ini merupakan malam perayaan yang diadakan pada bulan Agustus. Semua orang menggekan Yukata, mulai dari anak-anak sampai lanjut usia.

Mereka nampak antusias, tak terkecuali para shinobi Konoha. Mereka telah menanti-nantikan malam perayaan ini. Sebagai seorang shinobi, perayaan seperti ini merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka. Begitupun dengan kunoichi yang satu ini, Tenten.

afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri  
yukata o kite geta mo haite  
karankoron oto o tateru  
fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki  
muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumimita no

**.::.**  
Kesibukan festival di akhir Agustus yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang  
Kupakai yukata dan geta, membuat suara keletak-keletak  
Ketika kita berdua menatap tiba-tiba kembang api yang ditembakan  
Aku diam-diam mencuri pandang wajahmu yang menatapnya terpesona

Tenten mengenakan yukata berwarna merah dan bermotif bunga sakura dengan aksen warna kuning di ujung lengannya. Tak lupa juga rabut bercepol dua yang dihiasi pita berwarna senada dengan yukatanya. Dia berjalan santai menuju tempat perayaan.

Tenten mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat bintang yang bergemerlapan di langit yang gelap. Sudah dua tahun sejak perang dunia shinobi ke 4 terjadi. Kini semua orang dapat merasaan kedamaian dan kebahagian. Itu semua berkat pahlawan kita, Uzumaki Naruto dan sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke serta tentara aliansi shinobi.

Namun bagi Tenten, bukan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan justu kesedihan dan kehilangan yang ia rasakan. Hyuga Neji adalah kekasih tenten yang talah gugur dalam perang. Ia tahu bahwa bukan hanya dia yang merasakan sedihnya kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Namun ia merasa bahwa Kami-sama tidak adil padanya. Sejak kecil dia sudah kehilangan orang tuanya dan sekarang dia harus kahilangan orang yang paling dicintainya.

kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni**  
**kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto**  
**mata omoidashiteshimau yo

.::.  
Meskipun akan lebih mudah jika aku membencimu  
Tapi di hari seperti ini, aku yakin aku mengingatmu lagi

konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta**  
**mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni**  
**aitai aitai nda**  
**ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o

.::.  
Tak tahu perasaan semacam ini akan lebih baik  
Meski kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi  
Aku ingin, aku ingin melihatmu  
Sekarang aku masih memikirkan hari musim panas ketika kau disini

Tenten menghela napas pelan, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. _'Mengapa sulit sekali melupakanmu, Neji?' _keluhnya dalam hati. Tak terasa langkah kakinya kini berhenti di pintu gerbang tempat perayaan berlangsung. Mata hazel itu menjelajahi pemandangan didepanya.

Tampak beberapa pasangan shinobi yang menghadiri perayaan ini. Sepirti Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang duduk di kedai Dango, Naruto dan Hinata yang bermain menangkap ikan dengan jala kertas, Shikamaru dan Ino yang sedang memakan permen harum manis. Bahkan Kakashi juga terlihat menggandeng seorang wanita yang diketahui bernama Hanare.

'_seandainya saja kau ada di sini, kita pasti bahagia seperti mereka. Neji, aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin kau disini bersamaku.'_ Tenten berharap isi hatinya akan didengar oleh Neji di alam sana.

Tenten kembali berjalan. Sepanjang jalan yang ia lihat adalah senyum dan tawa dari setiap orang. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit saat pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah pohon sakura yang agak jauh dari keramaian.

Pohon sakura itu. Pohon penuh kenangan antara dirinya dan Neji. Tempat dimana untuk pertama kalinya seorang Hyuga Neji menyatakan cintanya pada Tenten. Perlahan Tenten mendekati pohon itu. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh batang pohon yang lembab.

Tanpa disadari setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kenangan itu kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Kenangan paling indah yang pernah ia rasakan, namun di sisi lain terasa menyakitkan saat diingat.

**FLASH BACK**

'CUIT' 'CUIT' 'CUIT'

Sang surya kembali menyapa desa yang terletak diantara hutan yang lebat serta pegunungan yang tinggi. Disambut kicauan burung yang terbang melintasi wilayah ini. Konohagakure non Sato nama desa ini.

Kondisi desa ini masih belum pulih pasca penyerangan besar-besaran oleh salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Meski begitu tak menurunkan antusiasme warga untuk menyambut perayaan malam ini. Tampak beberapa pedagang sedang menata lapaknya dan beberapa orang keluar masuk dari toko baju atau toko perhiasan untuk persiapan menyambut perayaan nanti malam.

Tapi lain halnya dengan Tenten. Kunoichi ahli senjata ini nampak lesu, beberapa luka terlihat pada kulit putihnya. Tenten memang baru saja selesai menjalankan misinya ke Kusagakure no Sato bersama rekan timnya yaitu Maito Guy, Rock Lee, dan Hyuga Neji.

Tenten merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan. Dia sudah kehabisan tenaga akibat misi kemarin. Apalagi ia harus susah payah mengikuti Guy-sensei dan Lee yang berlomba 'siapa yang paling cepat sampai'. Bagaimanapun Tenten seorang wanita. Dia tidak memiliki tenaga seperti rekan-rekan timnya.

Setelah melaporkan misi pada Hokage. Tenten Sangat senang dapat beristirahat dirumah seharian apalagi sekarang ia berjalan bersama Hyuga Neji. Ah, tidak! ini hanya kebetulan rumah Neji searah dengan rumah Tenten. Jadi tidak mungkin Neji mengantarnya pulang.

Saat mereka sampai di sebuah apartemen, Tenten menghadap Neji dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ketika hendak masuk apartemennya, tiba-tiba Tenten merasakan ada yang yang menahan tangannya. Ternyata Neji yang menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa, Neji?" tanya Tenten heran.

"Um... Ten, apa kau akan ikut perayaan nanti malam?" Neji balik bertanya.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat lelah hari ini. Jadi kemungkinan aku tidak bisa menghadiri perayaan. Memang kenapa?" tenten agak heran pada sikap Neji kali ini. Jarang sekali Neji menanyakan hal seperti ini.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya mau mengajakmu pergi bersama. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Jawab Neji dengan wajah datar. Jika Tenten lebih jeli, pasti dia akan melihat rona merah di pipi Hyuga muda ini.

Tenten makin heran pada Neji sampai-sampai mulutnya membentuk huruf O. 'Apa-apaan ini? Apa dia bilang? Pergi bersama?' Tenten terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dia tidak menyangka Neji akan mengajaknya ke perayaan malam ini. Apa Neji sedang sakit? Entahlah.

"Ten? Tenten?" Neji mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Tenten karena dari tadi Tenten bengong dengan mulut terbuka. "Ah, Ne-Neji. Hmm... tapi kalau bersamamu aku mau pergi." Tenten menjawab. Pipinya terasa panas. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia mengharapkan Neji mengajaknya pergi ke perayaan, tapi dia tak terlalu berharap. Namun siapa sangka harapannya akan jadi kenyataan.

"Kau yakin? Kalau kau masih lelah tidak usah pergi." tanya Neji agak cemas. Tenten hanya menggeleng. Neji menghela napas lalu berkata, "Hn, kalau begitu nanti aku jemput jam 20.00".

Tenten menggangguk dan tersenyum pada Neji. Neji juga tersenyum walau sangat tipis. Kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan apartemen Tenten. Kini hati Tenten sangat senang karena lelaki yang dari dulu diam-diam dicintainya mengajaknya pergi. Apakah ini disebut kencan? Hah... membayangkannya saja membuat wajahnya merah padam. Tenten berlari masuk ke dalam apartemanya dengan riang dan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

**MALAMNYA... **

Malam ini merupakan malam yang indah. Langit malam yang kelam tak lagi hampa. Ada sang rembulan yang menghiasinya ditemani ribuan permata yang bekilauan di langit. Jalanan desa telah dipunuhi lampion berwarna-warni serta lapak-lapak para pedagang. Semua orang yang berada disini mengenakan yukata dan sandal kayu.

Sama halnya dengan dua insan yang berbeda gender ini, Neji dan Tenten berjalan beriringan. Neji mengenakan yukata berwarna kelabu dan kain perban yang melilit kepalanya untuk menutupi segel kutukan Bunke di dahinya.

Sedangkan Tenten mengenakan yukata berwarna putih. Jika biasanya rambut Tenten dicepol, kali ini rabutnya ia sanggul rendah. Ia sengaja membuat penampilannya malam ini menjadi lebih feminim di depan lelaki yang ia cintai. Saat Neji menjemput Tenten, Neji agak terkejut melihat penampilan Tenten yang tidak biasa, namun ia menutupinya dengan wajah datar.

sukoshi tsukarete futari michibata ni koshikaketara**  
**tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne**  
**hyururira narihibiku**  
**yozora ni saita ookina ookina nishikikan o**  
**mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru**  
**futto setsunaku naru

.::.  
Saat kita sedikit lelah, kita berdua duduk di sisi jalan  
Aku dapat mendengar suara musik di kejauhan, angin dan dawai-dawai bergema  
Sebuah mahkota brokat berkembang besar dan besar di langit malam  
Segera musim panas kan berakhir  
Tiba-tiba menjadi menyakitkan

Tenten sangat bahagia malam ini. Ia merasa sangat senang oleh perlakuan Neji padanya. Mulai dari mengajaknya pergi bersama, menjemputnya, dan baru saja Neji memujinya cantik. Sungguh, jika ini hanya mimpi, ia tak ingin malam cepat berakhir. Ia ingin bersama Neji, memandang wajah tampannya, menikmati setiap perlakuan manisnya, dan yang paling ia harapkan suatu saat Neji membalas perasaannya.

"Err... Neji, kakiku pegal, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat diasana?" Tenten menunjuk sebuah pohon sakura. Neji hanya mengangguk. Seketika senyum Tenten mengembang dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Neji menuju pohon itu. Tanpa Tenten sadari, Neji balas menggenggam tangannya.

Di depan pohon sakaura itu terdapat sebuah balok kayu yang cukup besar, jadi mereka berdua memutuskan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di sana. Tenten duduk di sebelah kiri Neji. Mereka masih belum menyadari kalau tangan mereka masih menggenggam satu sama lain.

Suasana hening menghampiri mereka. Keduanya enggan membuka pembicaraan. Hanya hembusan angin dan samar-samar alunan musik yang terdengar. Tenten memejamkan mata dan menikmati suasana tenang seperti saat ini.

"Ten?" tiba-tiba suara baritone memanggil namanya. "Hm?" Tenten masih memejamkan mata. Ia tahu yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang berada disebelahnya, Neji.

"Apa kau punya orang yang kau cintai?" tanya Neji dengan suara agak pelan. Sontak pertanyaan Neji membuat mata Tenten terbuka lebar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia binggung harus menjawab apa. "A-Aku..." tenggorokkannya tercekat.

"Hm?", Neji menatap mata Tenten. "A-Aku rasa, tidak ada."_'Tidak ada selain kamu yang kucintai'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati. Ia tak memiliki nyali untuk jujur akan perasaannya. Ia takut perasaannya tak terbalas.

sakasama no haato ga uchiagatteta**  
**ahaha tte waraiatte**  
**suki da yo tte**  
**kisu o shita

.::.  
Meluncurkan Hati yang kacau-balau kedalam langit  
Tertawa, "Ah-ha-ha"  
"Aku mencintaimu", dan kita berciuman

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku saja sudah punya seseorang yang aku cintai." Neji sedikit menyeringai saat mengatakan itu. Hati Tenten terasa sangat sakit saat mendengar Neji mengatakannya. Yang ia takutkan selama ini akhirnya terjadi. "Be-benarkah? Boleh aku tau siapa dia?" tanya Tenten sambil menahan tangis.

"Kau sangat mengenalnya. Dia sangat dekat denganmu" jawab Neji enteng. Hati Tenten makin hancur. _'Sangat dekat denganku? Berarti dia sahabatku. Apa mungkin Hinata? Sakura? Atau Ino?'_ Tenten menggigit bibirnya, menahan isak tangis yang hampir pecah.

Neji masih terdiam menunggu respon dari tenten. Sebenarnya Neji tahu kalau Tenten sedang menahan tangisnya. Neji juga tahu mengenai perasaan Tenten padanya. Nejipun memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Tenten. Sekarang ini ia ingin mengetahui seberapa besar cinta gadis ini untuknya sebelum mengutarakan perasaannya. Dasar licik.

"Ayolah, Neji. Jangan membuatku penasaran." suara Tenten agak bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Seringai Neji makin lebar. Neji menatap mata Tenten dalam-dalam. Perlahan-lahan wajah Neji mendekat. Tenten merasa kikuk karenanya. Wajahnya makin merona saat merasakan hembusan nafas Neji menerpa pipinya. Iapun memjamkan mata.

Bukannya mencium, Neji justru mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Tenten. "Yakin kau ingin tau siapa dia?" tanta neji tepat di telinga Tenten. Tenten menggangguk sambil menahan geli atas perlakuan Neji. "Hm... dia adalah teman se-timku yang paling cantik." Neji menjawab dengan pelan namun cukup membuat jamtumh Tenten berhenti berdetak. Bahkan Tenten lupa caranya bernafas.

"Ja-Jadi..." Tenten tergagap. Neji mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kedua pipinya merona, sama dengan Tenten. "Hm. Aishiteru, Ten. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyan Neji sambil menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

Tenten tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Akhirnya impian yg ia dambakan menjadi kenyataan. Tak tega melihat gadis yang ia cintai menangis, Neji merengkuh Tenten dalam dekapannya. Berharap dapat meredam tangisnya.

"Kau jahat, Neji." Tenten memukul dada Neji. Sedangkan Neji hanya terkikik dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, Tenten-chan." Tenten mengangguk da mendongakkan kepala menatap Neji. Neji balik menatapnya sambil mengelus pipi Tenten. "Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Neji. Tenten tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja aku mau. Aishiteru mo, Neji-kun..." Tenten mencium pipi Neji.

Neji menatap intens mata Tenten. Perlahan namun pasti wajah mereka mendekat satu sama lain. Hembusan nafas mereka menerpa wajah masing-masing. Hidung mereka saling besentuhan. Dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling bertemu. Tak ada nafsu dalam setiap kecupan, yang ada hanya rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang mereka rasakan.

Kebahagiaan Tenten malam ini lengkap sudah. Malam ini merupakan malam terindah yang perah ia alami. Kenangan yang tak terlupakan dalam hidupnya bersama dengan orang yang paling dicintainya.

**END FLASHBACK**

mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu**  
**konna ni mo kanashikute**  
**dou shite deatteshimatta ndarou**  
**me o tojireba**  
**ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de

.::.  
Aku kan melupakan segalanya tentangmu  
Karena ini membuatku merasakan kesedihan  
Kenapa kita harus bertemu?  
Jika aku menutup mataku, ini seperti kau ada disini sekarang

amai toiki**  
**binetsu o obiru watashi wa kimi ni koi shita**  
**sono koe ni sono hitomi ni**  
**kizukeba toki wa sugisatteku no ni**  
**mada kimi no omokage o sagashite

.::.  
Desahan manis, membawa sedikit demam, aku jatuh cinta padamu  
Dengan suara itu, dengan mata itu  
Sebelum aku sadari, waktu berlalu  
Tapi ku masih mencari wajahmu

**TENTEN'S POV**

Huh! Selalu seperti ini. Aku selalu menangis jika mengingat malam itu. Aku benci menangis. Menangis membuatku lemah. Haruskah aku melupakanmu? Aku rasa itu hal yang mustahil. Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu jika kau selalu ada dalam hatiku.

Kau jahat, Neji! Kau kejam. Kau membiarkanku terpuruk dalam kesedihan ini. Kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri di sini. Aku ingin kau datang padaku dan menjemputku.

Aku merasa Kami-sama telah mempermainkan takdir kita. Untuk apa Dia mempertemukan kita namun berakhir dengan perpisahan. Aku tahu bahwa semua yang ada di dunia ini takkan abadi, tapi aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu.

Terkadang bila aku sendiri, aku membayangkan masa depan kita. Kita akan menikah, aku selalu menunggu dan menyambutmu saat pulang misi, kau menemaniku saat aku sakit, saat kita mendapat kepercayaan dari Kami-sama atas kehadiran anggota baru keluarga kecil kita, dan menjalani hidup sebagai keluarga yang harmonis.

Namun itu hanya khayalan yang takkan terwujud. Kau tau sendiri 'kan? Jadi tak perlu kujelaskan lagi.

Angin berhembus perlahan. Suara gemerisik dedaunan menambah suasana malam yang tenang. Kucoba memejamkan mata dan membayangkan wajahmu tersenyum padaku. Tanpa sadar akupun ikut tersenyum. Aku merasakan kehadiranmu disini.

'_Aishiteru, Ten...'_

Tiba-tiba telingaku menangkap sebuah suara. Suara yang selama ini aku rindukan. Aku terkejut. _Neji, apa itu bener-benar kau?_

Namun, seiring berhembusnya angin, suara itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Saat aku tersadar dari lamunanku, aku berlari mencari keberadaanmu. Tapi, saat langkah kakiku terhenti di sebuah tanah lapang, yang kutemukan hanyalah kehampaan.

hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni**  
**kokoro ga chikuri to shite**  
**mou sugu tsugi no kisetsu ga**  
**yatte kuru yo**  
**kimi to miteta utakata hanabi**  
**ima demo omou ano natsu no hi o

.::.

Aku memandang kembang api sendirian  
Membuat tusukan menyakitkan di hatiku  
Segera, musim berikutnya kan tiba  
Aku memandang kembang api fana itu denganmu  
Sekarang aku masih memikirkan hari musim panas itu

Setitik air mata kembali membasahi pipiku. Entah berapa kali aku menangis hari ini. Kuhapus air mataku. _'Kau harus kuat, Ten!'_ seruku dalam hati untuk menyemangati diri sendiri.

Walaupun hatiku sakit, aku tidak boleh terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Aku yakin, Neji juga pasti tak ingin melihatku seperti ini. Seandainya Neji di sini, dia pasti sudah merengkuhku dalam dekapan hangatnya sambil membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

'_Akh! Tenten, apa yang kaupikirkan?' _aku menggeleng pelan menghilangkan pikiran itu dari otakku. Meskipun otakku ingin melupakannya, namun dalam hatiku hanya ada dia. _'Lebih baik aku kembali ke perayaan saja.' _Aku kembali memasang senyum di wajahku.

'SWIIING..' 'DHUAARR' 'SWIIING..' 'DHUAARR'

Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat ledakan berbagai warna yang indah di langit malam. Sepertinya ini adalah puncak perayaan. Aku tersenyum miris melihat kembang api itu. Kisah kita berdua bagaikan kembang api di langit. Hanya sekejap saja kita dapat merasakan keindahannya. Tapi walau hanya sekejap, keindahan itu tetap dikenang sampai kapanpun.

'_Neji-kun, kau dengar aku? Aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Kau juga jangan melaupakan aku. Tunggu aku, suatu saat nanti aku akan menyusulmu. Aishiteru mo, neji-kun...'_

**~THE END~**

**AUTHOR NOTE: **

YEAH! Akhirnya bisa dipulbish juga...

Ini adalah songfict pertama saya. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Saya lagi galau abis waktu bikin fict ini, krn selain gara-gara kematian Neji, komputer saya juga lagi eror. Jadi saya mati-matian menyelesaikan fict ini sebelum komputer saya diservice.*malah curcol*

OK! Saya minta pendapat Minna-san mengenai fict ini. Saya terima kritik, saran, dan flame (asal yg membangun dan dg kata2 yg sopan).

"**THANK YOU FOR READING"**

**\(~_~)/**

**IZUKI KAMIZUKI.**


End file.
